


Valentine's Day Lucifer's Way

by indefinte_forest



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A dash of Angst to Keep Things Spicy, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinte_forest/pseuds/indefinte_forest
Summary: “Detective. Detective!”She had told Lucifer a thousand times that he could call her Chloe now that they were dating, but she had to admit, it was pretty damn cute the way he said “detective” with that accent. Before 8 o’clock in the morning however, it was not so charming.“Wha…” she grumbled, pulling the sheets tighter around her.“Please, it’s an emergency!”The tone of his voice made Chloe’s eyes snap open. She scrambled to sit up, a million worst-case scenarios racing through her mind.Trixie’s been kidnapped, Dan’s been shot, my mom had a heart attack, the house is on fire—“Detective, what’s your favorite flower?”





	1. Chapter 1

“ _What?_ ”

Lucifer was standing by the bed, cellphone up to his ear, wearing his signature suit and a borderline panicked expression. “I’m on hold with the florist right now and I’m ashamed I haven’t thought to ask before, but if I want to buy out his entire stock for tomorrow, I need to know—"

“Wait a minute— so no one’s hurt?” 

Lucifer gestured at his phone. “This fella’s about to be if he keeps me on hold any bloody longer. But other than that, yes, everyone’s fine.”

Chloe heaved a sigh of relief and slumped back against her headboard, silently cursing herself for falling in love with such a drama queen. She looked at the time. 7:30 am, and on a Saturday no less. He was very lucky she didn’t believe in murder. 

“For the record, my favorite flowers are snapdragons. But-- Lucifer, why do you need to know this now? What’s happening tomorrow?”

“Oh, my dear detective, you’ve got amnesia,” he said, putting his hand on her forehead as if to check for a fever. “I knew I was too rough last night.” 

“I do not have _amnesia_.” She swatted his hand away, blushing slightly, and tried to get him back on topic. “What’s so special about tomorrow?”

Lucifer’s eyes twinkled in way that could only mean mischief. “Tomorrow,” he grinned, “is Valentine’s Day.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alrighty, well, that’s floral arrangements settled. How do you feel about balloons, detective?”

A few hours and several terrorized florists later, Lucifer was helping Chloe clean up the kitchen after breakfast. Suit jacket folded neatly on a chair and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he tackled pots and pans while she stood by to dry them. Chloe was continually surprised at how easily Lucifer had settled into domestic life. Just a few months ago, his idea of normal included week-long benders with L.A.’s top models. Now here he was washing egg off her frying pan. 

“Lucifer, _please_. I don’t want to make a big deal out of tomorrow. No gifts, no surprises.” She twisted the Winnie The Pooh dish towel in her hands anxiously. 

“I’m afraid we both know that isn’t going to happen, detective,” he said. “I suggest you sit back and try to enjoy the ride.”

“I don’t want to enjoy any rides,” she muttered, drying the frying pan a bit aggressively. “Seriously, I appreciate the thought, but all I want is you, Trixie, and a nice dinner here at home.”

“Well, wanting me shows you have very good taste,” he said, flashing her a cheeky smile, “but I’m sorry, this has to be done. The truth is--” he stopped scrubbing for a moment and turned to face her, suddenly serious, “I’ve never gotten to celebrate this particular holiday before. There’s never been anyone quite like you in my life, Chloe. And I know it sounds silly, but I want to make our first Valentine’s Day... special.”

Chloe took a deep breath. She never could resist a handsome man elbow deep in dish suds, and today was no exception. She nodded. Relationships are all about give and take, and she could stand to give a little. 

“Ok. Alright. If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.” She elbowed him playfully. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Copy that, detective,” he said. That mischievous glint was now a fire behind his eyes, and Chloe wondered what she had just gotten herself into. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Chloe awoke without the aid of a panicked British man. Out of habit she reached for Lucifer, but she was alone. Frowning, she sat up and stretched. He must have gotten up early to get a head start on Valentine’s Day, or as he put it, ‘the love event of the millennium’. She had expected to wake up to a butler holding a tray of gold leaf pancakes, but instead there was a single snapdragon in a tasteful vase on her bedside table. The card next to it read: “I figured I’d start small ;)”, in Lucifer’s messy handwriting. She smiled. Maybe today wouldn’t be the extravagant nightmare she’d imagined. 

“Ugh, finally you’re awake!” 

Chloe nearly had a heart attack. Maze was standing in her doorway, arms crossed, looking bored.

“ _Jesus_ Maze, you almost killed me. What are you doing here?” 

“What am I doing here? It’s Valentine’s Day,” she said, as if that explained everything. “Also, Lucifer’s place was getting stuffy.”

Once Lucifer started spending most of his time at Chloe’s house, Maze would occasionally interrupt some of their… ahem… _more romantic_ moments. It was after one such occasion that Lucifer offered to let Maze live in his penthouse. She accepted, but only on the condition that she wouldn’t have to replace anything she broke. 

“My penthouse is absolutely _not_ stuffy, and I have about a dozen very expensive windows to prove it!” Lucifer called indignantly from the living room. “Also—” he walked over and stood next to Maze in the doorway, “I would like to remind everyone that we’re on a schedule, so can we get to it please? Saint Valentine isn’t gonna celebrate himself, chop-chop!”

Maze rolled her eyes and followed Lucifer out of the room. Chloe showered quickly, settled on her cleanest jeans and a nice shirt for her outfit, and joined them.

“Ah, right on time.” Lucifer motioned her to sit down in the couch next to Maze. He stood in front of them, his demeanor all business. “We need to go over the itinerary for today. Now firstly, I don’t want you to worry about a thing detective, so I had Linda come pick up Trixie, and they’ll be back later for the main event.”

“Main event? What’s—”

“Secondly! Our list of activities for the day is as follows: first up,” he beamed at Chloe, “a couple’s massage.”

“Oh, wow, that actually sounds amazing—”

“With Maze.”

“Excuse me?”

Lucifer sighed. “I’m afraid I’m far too busy planning the surprise pa—I mean, the main event, to go anywhere. All the activities I booked were couples only, and Maze has graciously agreed to go in my place.”

Maze threw her arm around Chloe’s shoulder. “You and me Chlo, we’re gonna paint the town.”

“Oh… okay?”

“After the massage is expensive wine tasting! With Maze. Then, a romantic couple’s horseback ride along the beach, with—”

“With Maze, I got it.”

Lucifer’s cellphone rang. “Oh, that would be the caterer, I have to take this. You two better get going, and Maze-- I want her back by 7:00 pm sharp! Actually detective, quickly, how many people do you think this place can hold? And don't say anything less than 200 or else we're in real trouble.” 

"Wha- 200- here-"

"You know what, never mind, I'll make it work. Who do you think Tim Gunn got it from, eh?" He chuckled and walked into the other room to answer his phone.

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and stood up. “Let’s just get this over with Maze.”

“I love it when you have an attitude, Decker,” Maze said smirking up at her. She stood up in one quick, fluid motion, gave Chloe a good slap on the butt, and walked to the front door. “Come on Chlo, let’s do this bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only about half done but I wanted to post at least this much while it's still kinda valentine's day lol  
> Also, I imagined these events taking place after the end of season 3, but honestly it doesn't matter too much. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> EDIT: changed some formatting


	2. Chapter 2

The spa that Lucifer made the appointment with was one of L.A.’s most exclusive. Chloe very much regretted wearing jeans. The receptionist led them to a room with two massage tables draped in crisp, white linen, where two toned and tanned men told them to undress to their comfort level. Chloe had to stop Maze from stripping then and there.

Once they were both situated on the tables and the talented masseurs got to work, Chloe finally allowed herself to relax a little. It helped that the room was full of soothing touches. A small fountain burbled happily in a corner, discreet speakers played birdsong and gentle music, the smell of lavender filled the air. She closed her eyes. _I can do this,_ she thought. _I can make it through this crazy day, no problem._

“Oh, god, yes!”

She opened her eyes. Maze.

“Mmmmm…that’s the spot. Harder!” 

“ _Maze!_ ” Chloe hissed. 

“What? I’m enjoying myself, might wanna try it sometime, Decker. Ohhh yeah, just like that… just like that!”

“Oh my god…”

“See, you’re getting it!”

Chloe was beet red for the rest of the hour long session, which passed very slowly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next activity, wine tasting, was the one Chloe was most worried about. She could never taste the difference between expensive wines and the stuff from Costco. If Lucifer were here, she would have sat back and followed his lead, quietly getting tipsy while he debated the winery staff on whether it was floral overtones or undertones. As it was, however, keeping an eye on Maze required her full brain capacity. Tipsy was off the table. 

The atmosphere at the winery was more relaxed than Chloe expected. The dozen or so other couples in the tasting room seemed normal. Approachable, even. The event staff began pouring, and the room filled with chatter as people asked questions or discussed the different wines. Chloe grabbed a glass and joined Maze standing by a table. She pretended to take a drink and shot Maze a sidelong glance. She caught Chloe’s eye, smiling. 

“What, trying to catch me up to no good?”

Chloe scoffed. “Yeah, little bit. After that… whatever that was… at the spa? I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Come on, lighten up!” Maze gave Chloe a playful punch on the shoulder. “The day that Lucifer has lined up is really fun, you’re missing your chance to enjoy it!”

“Well I’m glad someone’s having a good time,” Chloe chuckled. She paused a moment. “Now that I think of it, you and Lucifer used to be a thing, right? You guys really never did anything for Valentine’s Day?”

Maze almost choked on her drink. “ _Hell_ no,” she laughed. “We weren’t even a thing. More like friends with benefits. Not even that, like coworkers with benefits.” She looked off into the distance with a nostalgic smile. “Purely carnal.”

“Wait— so that really does make me, like, his _first_ girlfriend.”

Maze considered this for a moment. “Hmm… yeah, I guess it does. I wouldn’t worry about it too much though, Lucifer’s always been a late bloomer. That man is fine, but boy, is he _dense_ sometimes.”

Chloe giggled. “Oh my god, tell me about it! I love him to pieces, but I can’t count how many times I had to explain how the dishwasher worked.” 

“He uses the dishwasher?” Maze cackled. “He used to just throw away the dirty plates and buy new ones, the rich asshole!” 

They were both laughing now. Chloe didn’t know if it was just the wine finally taking effect, but she was beginning to actually enjoy herself.

Maze sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. “I guess people really can change.” She looked at Chloe approvingly. “You bring out the best in that maniac, Decker.”

Chloe grinned like an idiot at the unexpected compliment. “You really think so?”

“Pssh. Know so.” 

“Wow, thanks Maze, that’s really—”

“Hold that thought, I gotta pee,” Maze said as she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“… nice of you to say,” Chloe finished.

After a few minutes, Maze returned looking very pleased with herself. 

“Looks like someone had a nice trip to the bathroom,” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. “Do I even wanna know?”

In reply, Maze plonked a whole bottle of wine down on the table they were standing at.

“Oh, you… bought a bottle?”

Maze grinned and leaned in. “I stole it.”

“ ** _Maze._** ”

“The case only had one lock, they were practically asking for it!”

“We are leaving right now.” Chloe grabbed Maze by the wrist and marched her towards the exit.

“Can I at least bring the bottle? It’s already right here and—”

“No, you cannot _bring the bottle_ , get in the car! I’m driving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update, almost finished! Thank you for reading and thanks so much for the comments, y'all are too sweet! Hope you enjoy this bit :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a few more hours, just a few more hours, just a few more hours_ , was the mantra that kept Chloe sane as she and Maze rode their horses down the beach. She had to admit, Lucifer had picked well on this one; the scene was quite romantic. The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon, turning the crashing waves blue-green and golden. Seagulls cried out in the distance. Their shrill voices punctuated the rhythmic, calming sound of the surf. The sound of the surf, and Maze.

“I used to know a guy that was very horse-like, if you know what I mean,” Maze said, grinning salaciously and patting her horse’s neck. “He had a name, but I only called him ‘Centaur Man’ because, seriously Chloe, that’s what it felt like.”

Maze continued on, but Chloe found her mind wandering. She had always loved horses. She even had an embarrassing horse phase in middle school… and a little bit in high school. Living in the city her whole life though, she was never able to be around them much, if at all. Had she ever told Lucifer that? 

“Chloe.”

Why wasn’t he here with her? Why was some stupid surprise party more important than spending their Valentine’s Day together?

“Chloe?”

Leave it to him to be so thoughtful AND so selfish, he made her so _angry_ sometimes—

“Chloe!” Maze’s shout cut through her thoughts. “Are you even listening?”

“Sorry Maze,” Chloe sighed. “I’m just a little tired. I told Lucifer I didn’t want to spend my day like this, and yet—” her laugh had an edge of hysteria to it, “--here I am! Ugh, I just…I just can’t wait for today to be over.”

“…I thought we were having a nice time.” Maze’s voice was uncharacteristically small.

“Oh god, no, Maze I didn’t mean it like that. I—I just—achoo!” Chloe sniffed, rubbed her nose, and tried again. “I didn’t mean that I—I—ah—ACHOO!”

Maze looked disgusted yet curious. “What is wrong with you?”

“I think I’m—achoo! Ah—ah—allergic-- ACHOO!” Chloe groaned and looked over at Maze with watering eyes. “To this horse,” she finished miserably.

Maze scoffed. “Humans are so weird.”

“But, seriously,” Chloe said sniffing, trying desperately to hold back another sneeze, “I’m not mad at you. Even though you can be really frustra—ah—achoo! Frustrating.”

“Wow, that makes me feel better,” Maze said rolling her eyes.

“I mean it, I love spending time with you, Maze,” she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “You’re like… a little sister to me. Or at least what I imagine a little sister would be. You’re impulsive, carefree, I’m always cleaning up your messes… but at the end of the day—achoo! Ugh… at the end of the day, we got each other’s backs.” 

Maze was quiet for a long moment, then sniffed loudly.

“Aw, Maze, are you crying?”

“NO,” Maze yelled, but the crack in her voice betrayed her. She hastily rubbed her eyes. “I think-- *sniff*-- I must be allergic to the stupid horse too.”

Chloe chuckled. “Ohh, ok. Look, can we go now? My nose is running faster than I can catch it.”

“Yeah, we gotta get back soon any way, it’s almost 7.”

Chloe grimaced. She had briefly allowed herself to forget about the surprise party, but now the dread came rushing back. She didn’t even know enough people to fill her house, and she couldn’t imagine who had been invited. The entire precinct? Random neighbors? Or-- heaven forbid— _Lucifer’s_ friends? A pit formed in her stomach at the thought of models and rich nightclub owners mingling awkwardly in her ‘quaint’ three bedroom house, her secondhand furniture the butt of all their jokes. 

Once they were driving, her anxiety only grew. Fancy parties didn’t scare her when it was part of a sting operation. This was different. She didn’t have a character to play, she didn’t have a goal to achieve, she wouldn’t have Dan or Lucifer in her ear ready to send in a SWAT team if things went south. The SWAT team was a real confidence booster, she had found. Chloe shook her head, trying to think of something else. Worrying wouldn’t change anything. She focused on the road ahead of them, literally and metaphorically.

They were… going the wrong way? She glanced at Maze in the driver’s seat, but she seemed completely unperturbed. 

“Uh, Maze?”

“Yeah?”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “This is not the way to my house.”

“Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you, Lucifer moved the party to his place because the guest list got too big.”

“We’re going to Lux?” Chloe nodded sharply. “You know what, that’s perfect. Just perfect. Lucifer will be in his element, and I will be completely out of mine, like always.”

“You’re taking this better than Lucifer said you would,” Maze said approvingly.

“Oh! So he knows that I don’t like this at all! And he did it anyway!” Chloe cackled. “Ohhh am I gonna give him a piece of my mind when we get there. Valentine’s Day or not.”

“Ok, maybe NOT taking it so well. It’s his first try, Decker.”

Chloe looked at her, incredulous. “Since when have you been so sympathetic?”

“Look, all I’m saying is, keep an open mind. You might be surprised.”

“Yeah, the only one who’s gonna be _surprised_ is Lucifer when he sleeps on the couch for a week. Step on it, Maze.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they arrived at Lux, the lights were off and there was a sign on the door that read 'Closed for Private Event'. Wonderful. Chloe steeled herself and burst though the door, flinching as she waited for a throng of people to jump out and yell surprise. But, all was quiet. Were they waiting in the penthouse? Maze smiled knowingly and led the way to the elevator. It took them smoothly the top floor, the doors pinged open, and—there was only Lucifer sitting at his piano. Chloe’s anger ebbed a bit as confusion moved in. Where was everyone? Lucifer’s face lit up as he turned around and saw they had arrived.

“Detective! You made it!”

“Hello, thanks, I’m here too,” Maze said loudly as they walked over to him.

“Yes, but you’re always here.”

Maze shrugged. He had a point. She wandered off to find a drink.

“Anyways,” he stood up and turned his attention back to Chloe, smiling, “tell me all about today, was it so bad after all?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, Lucifer, it was. And you know what?” She stepped closer to him and raised her finger as though she was scolding a small child. “You can throw away all the flowers, you can tell everyone to go home, wherever they’re hiding, because Valentine’s Day is officially _over_.”

“Detective—”

“I know I said it was ok if you went all out, but I can’t do this anymore! I thought at least you’d have SOME consideration for my feelings, but I can see that that’s _still_ not your strong suit.”

“Detective, I—”

“The fancy massages and expensive wines and sappy romantic beach scenes are not _me_ , and honestly, it hurts that you don’t know that by now, after all we’ve been through! I can’t believe--”

“Chloe!” Lucifer finally managed to break off her tirade. “There is no party!”

“…There’s not?”

“No! It was all fake, to throw you off the scent! There was never any caterer, any huge guest list, or any of it. The REAL surprise…” he reached down, grabbed a small box that had been sitting next to him on the piano bench, and held it out for her, “…is this.”

She took it and turned it over as if examining it for booby traps. The box was thin, rectangular, barely bigger than her hand, and neatly wrapped in gold paper. No traps detected. “What is this, a necklace worth 10 grand? A deed to some house in Milan?” She had lost most of her steam, but she wasn’t about to let him off the hook so easy.

“Oh go on, open it.”

The delicate paper ripped away easily and fell to the ground. She took the lid off the box and… she melted. Inside was a picture frame, the perfect size for her desk at work, containing a photo of her, Lucifer, and Trixie. In the bottom righthand corner, they had both written ‘I love you’. She grinned and blinked away tears. The picture had been taken at Trixie’s birthday party; the theme had been face painting (even though she told Trixie that wasn’t really a theme), and they were all _covered_ in glitter. She tilted the frame and noticed there was an engraving along the top edge. She ran her fingers over the word. Family.

“So?” Lucifer’s smile was the tiniest bit nervous.

“It’s perfect,” Chloe said, her voice breaking. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chloe,” he said softly, hugging her back.

“I’m sorry I was so mad,” she said, muffled a bit by his suit jacket.

Lucifer chuckled. “I’m sorry I was a bit of an asshole. But in my defense, you had to be distracted somehow or else you would’ve figured it out in a heartbeat, you’re too good.”  


Chloe sniffed. “I am.”

“Speaking of too good, there is one more small surprise.”

At that moment, Trixie came running out from around the corner.

“Look who I found,” Maze said as she walked over to them.

“Mommy!” Trixie ran up and hugged Chloe.

“Hey baby! I missed you so much today.”

“I made you a Valentine’s card! I was here all day with Lucifer working on it.” She handed Chloe a bright red piece of cardstock that said ‘I heart you’ on it in big, black letters. The word heart, however, had been replaced with a very realistic drawing of a human heart, blood and all. 

“I’m not gonna lie, that’s a little dark kiddo, but I love it. And I love you.” She bent over and kissed the top of Trixie’s head. 

“I made one for Lucifer too!” She handed him a card, white this time, that also said ‘I heart you’, but the heart was colored gray and very misshapen. “I already gave my heart to Mommy, so I thought the next most important organ that I could give you would be my liver. You know,” she lowered her voice to a stage whisper, “because you drink a lot.”

Lucifer burst out laughing, and Chloe couldn’t help but giggle as she said, “Trixie!”

“No, she’s absolutely right detective, it’s very thoughtful of her.” He crouched down. “You might want to hold on to that liver though, because we’ll be giving it a run for its money, come your 21st birthday,” he said, giving her a conspiratorial wink. 

“And not a day sooner,” Chloe added.

“Come on, Decker, let the kid live a little,” Maze chimed in.

“She’s 10 years old!”

“Yeah, only 10 and she has to deal with you and Lucifer all the time. I’d give her a drink AND a medal.”

Trixie giggled. “You’re so funny, Maze.” She reached into her pocket, pulled out another card, and handed it to Maze. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” This card was green, and the heart in ‘I heart you’ had several knives poking out of it. 

“Thanks little human,” Maze said, her voice a bit choked.

“Mazikeen, are you crying over a Valentine’s card?” Lucifer asked incredulously.

“No, she’s just allergic to horses,” Chloe said, winking at Maze.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you later.” 

“Mommy,” Trixie pulled on Chloe’s sleeve, “can we go home now?”

Chloe looked at Lucifer. “I don’t know, can we?”

Lucifer pretended to be shocked. “Why, of course! I don’t know why you’d ask me, you know there’s nothing I love more than a quiet night in.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yes, we’re going. Come on you two.” She put one arm around Trixie’s shoulders and the other around Lucifer’s waist, propelling them towards the exit. “You too, Maze!” She called over her shoulder. “We’re making popcorn and watching cheesy movies.” She leaned over to Lucifer and said under her breath, “And after that, you and I are doing Valentine’s _my_ way.”

“Oh, yes ma’am!” Lucifer muttered back, smiling from ear to ear. It really would be a day to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I had a ton of fun writing this. Thank you the comments, you guys are the best encouragement in the world!


End file.
